Kids 'Trouble Maker and Destroyer'
by UAndAe27
Summary: Semua berawal ketika 6 anak kecil berusia 3-5 tahun yang mengaku anak dari para member EXO. Bagimanakah reaksi para seme? Apakah mereka akan bahagia dengan kedatangan anak-anak kecil tersebut atau malah sebaliknya? Dan apa kesalahan yang mereka buat? [BAD SUMMARY/ KrAy/ ChanChen/ LuMin/ SeKai/ SuDo/ BaekTao/ CrackCouple]


Kids = 'Trouble Maker and Destroyer'

Author : Kim_YunAe / UAndAe27

Main Cast:

Luhan x Xiumin

Kris x Lay

Suho x D.O

Tao x BaekHyun

ChanYeol x Chen

Sehun x Kai

OC : Xi HanMin, Wu YiYi, Kim MyeonKyung, Huang ZiHyun, Park ChanDae, Oh HunIn.

Rating : masih T

Warning : typo bertebaran, cerita enggak nyambung, NC kurang hot (?) dll.

Summary : Semua berawal ketika 6 anak kecil berusia 3-5 tahun yang mengaku anak dari para member EXO. Bagimanakah reaksi para seme? Apakah mereka akan bahagia dengan kedatangan anak-anak kecil tersebut atau malah sebaliknya? Dan apa kesalahan yang mereka buat? [BAD SUMMARY/ KrAy/ ChanChen/ LuMin/ SeKai/ SuDo/ BaekTao/ CrackCouple]

.

.

.

Dipagi yang tenang di Dorm EXO, walaupun ini bukan hari libur mereka tetapi cukup tenang untuk mereka beristirahat dari banyaknnya jadwal yang mereka harus jalani. Di ruang tengah, Kris dan Suho sedang sibuk membicarakan jadwal yang diberikan sang manager melalui e-mail, disamping mereka ada Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang memeluk pinggang Kai sambil melihat TV. Xiumin, Lay dan D.O sedang sibuk memasak didapur, sedangkan Tao dan Baekhyun sedang lari pagi bersama.

"MAKAN SIAP….." seru D.O, Xiumin dan Lay bersamaan.

Semua member pun berkumpul di meja makan.

"oh iya Tao dan Baekhyun belum pulang ne?" tanya Xiumin.

"sepertinya…." belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan omongannya terdengar pintu depan terbuka lebar.

BRAK…..

"KAMI PULANG….." seru Tao dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"nah itu mereka…." Lanjut Luhan.

"Tao! Baekhyun! cepatlah kalian cuci kaki dan tangan kalian kita sarapan bersama" perintah Suho.

"SIAP APPA….." seru Tao dan Baekhyun bersamaan lagi sambil pergi ke kamar mandi.

"aku daritadi tidak melihat Chen hyung dan Chanyeol hyung kemana mereka?" tanya Kai yang nampak mencari pasangan 'Kim Jong Bros'nya itu.

"paling-paling Dobi mesum itu sedang meminta 'jatah sarapan'nya kepada Chen" jawab Luhan dan diikuti oleh anggukan Sehun, Kris dan Suho.

"sedang membicarakan apa ge?" tanya Tao yang sedang merangkul Baekhyun menuju meja makan.

"Chen dan Chanyeol" jawab D.O.

"apakah mereka belum keluar dari kamar?" tanya Baekhyun.

Semua member yang berada di meja makan itu menggeleng bersamaan.

KRIEEET…..

Semua member pun menoleh kearah kamar Chen dan Chanyeol yang mulai terbuka, Chanyeol keluar dengan Chen digendongannya.

"kan benar dugaanku…" kata Luhan.

"memang apa yang kau tebak ge?" tanya Chen.

Luhan hanya menaik turunkan alisnya sambil menatap Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan cengiran khasnya.

'dasar seme mesum…' batin Xiumin.

"sudahlah lebih baik kalian berdua cepat-cepat duduk, aku sudah kelaparan…." Kata Kris.

"NE DUIZHANG…." Seru semua member.

Para uke membantu seme masing-masing mengambil makanan mereka dan terkadang menyuapi seme masing-masing, ditengah-tengah acara sarapan 'mesra' mereka tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

TOK… TOK.. TOK….

"nuguseo?" tanya D.O sambil beranjak membukakan pintu.

BRAK….

"EOMMA…." seru seorang namja kecil berusia 5 tahunan sambil memeluk D.O.

"MWO EOMMA?!" seru D.O.

"ada apa Kyunggie?" tanya Suho yang menghampiri sang kekasih yang tidak kunjung kembali ke meja makan.

"APPA…." Seru namja itu lagi sambil berlari memeluk kaki Suho.

"MWO APPA?!" seru Suho.

"ANNYEONG CUHO AHJUCCHI ANNYEONG D.O AHJUMMA….." seru 2 namja dan 3 yeoja yang berada di belakang namja kecil yang memeluk Suho itu.

"kalian siapa?" tanya D.O.

"eempp… bolehkah kami macuk ahjumma? Tasku belat cekali" kata yeoja berumur 4 tahun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

'mirip seperti Chen hyung' batin D.O sambil melihat yeoja cilik itu.

"ne masuklah" ajak D.O.

Ke-6 anak itu pun berlari masuk ke dorm EXO dan berlari ke ruang makan.

"EOMMA APPA…." Seru mereka masing-masing.

"MWO EOMMA?! APPA?!" seru semua member EXO yang nampak bingung dengan kehadiran 6 anak kecil tersebut.

Seorang yeoja berumur 4 tahun berparas khas china nampak lari kearah KrAy couple, namja berusia 3 tahun yang memiliki kantung mata mirip panda lari ke TaoBaek couple, yeoja manis berumur 3 tahun dan memiliki kulit seputih susu berlari kearah SeKai couple, yeoja manis berumur 4 tahun berlari kearah ChanChen couple, sedangkan namja berumur 5 tahun dengan mata rusa dan memiliki pipi chubby berlari kearah LuMin couple.

"MWO KALIAN SIAPA?" seru para seme bersamaan minus Suho.

"hiks… eomma… appa jahat tidak mau mengakui kami hiks…." Isak yeoja berparas china sambil memeluk Lay.

"HUWE…." Sepontan yang lain ikut menangis.

Nampak para seme kalang kabut melihat 'anak-anak' mereka menangis histeris. Tanpa babi-bibu lagi para uke menggendong para anak kecil itu pergi meninggalkan para seme yang masih kalang kabut minus Suho. Para uke pun duduk berjejeran di karpet sambil menaruh para anak-anak kecil tersebut didepan mereka.

"hei siapa kalian?" tanya Xiumin.

"kami anak-anak kalian" jawab namja bermata rusa.

"anak-anak kami? Kami tidak memiliki anak" kata Baekhyun.

"hiks…. Eomma jahat hiks…. eomma enggak mau ngakuin ZiHyun… hiks…." isak namja kecil yang ada didepannya.

"eh… maafkan aku…." Kata Baekhyun sambil membelai rambut anak laki-laki didepannya itu.

"sudah jangan menangis lagi Zihyun oppa" kata yeoja yang ada didepan Kai sambil membelai punggung namja kecil bermata panda itu.

Nampak namja bermata panda itu berhenti menangis dan langsung tersenyum mearah yeoja manis itu.

"baik-baiklah sekarang perkenalkan nama kalian masing-masing" perintah Suho yang setia menemani sang 'istri', D.O.

"mulai aku ne…" seru namja bermata rusa sambil mengangkat tangannya dan berdiri.

"terserah kau.." sahut Suho sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah anak itu.

"ekhem… _Ni Hao, zhe shi wo Xi HanMin (halo, perkenalkan aku Xi HanMin)_ " kata namja bermata rusa tersebut dengan logat china yang khas sambil membungkukan badannya memberi hormat kepada semua uke + Suho.

"Xi HanMin?" tanya Lay.

"ne ahjumma, HanMin. Aku adalah aegya dari Xi Luhan dan Kim Minseok _hen gaoxing renshi ni (senang berkenalan dengan kamu)" _kata HanMin sambil tersenyum.

"jika dilihat-lihat dia memang mirip Luhan ge" kata D.O.

"ne kau benar D.O~ah, matanya mirip Luhan ge" kata Suho menyetujui perkataan sang 'istri'.

"tetapi pipinya mirip dengan Xiumin ge" sahut Lay.

"kau benar Lay ge" sahut Baekhyun menyetujui.

"selanjutnya siapa?" tanya Suho lagi.

"aku… aku… aku…." Seru anak yang berada di depan D.O dengan semangat.

Suho hanya mengangguk mengisyaratkan untuk memulai perkenal dirirnya.

"eee… Annyeong Haseyo Joneun Kim MyeonKyung imnida umurku sama seperti HanMin ge yaitu 5 tahun" kata MyeonKyung sambil tersenyum bak malaikat.

"MIRIP SUHO HYUNG…" Seru Baekhyun dan Chen bersamaan.

"aish ahjumma bisakah kalian tidak berteriak" tergus MyeonKyung sambil menutupi telinganya.

"tetapi matanya mirip dengan D.O" sela Xiumin.

Semua uke termasuk Suho mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"selanjutnya.." kata Suho.

"aku…" kata yeoja berparas khas china sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"emp… _Ni Hao, zhe shi wo Wu YiYi _anak dari Wu Kris dan Zhang Yixing_. Hen gaoxing renshi ni…." _Kata Yiyi sambil membungkukan badannya.

'hemat bicara macam Kris ge tetapi mukanya mirip Lay ge' batin D.O.

"baiklah, next.." kata Suho.

"aku…" seru yeoja manis dengan semangat.

"ANNYEONG HASEYO, PARK CHANDAE IMNIDA ANAK DARI PARK CHANYEOL DAN KIM JONGDAE." Seru yeoja cilik itu sambil menyengir khas mirip seperti sang appa.

'berisik sekali seperti Chanyeol' batin Xiumin.

"baiklah selanjutnya…." Seru Suho.

"eemp… _Ni Hao, zhe shi wo Huang ZiHyun _anak Huang Zi Tao dan Byun Baekhyun. _Hen gaoxing renshi ni.." _kata ZiHyun malu-malu.

'aegyo menggemaskan…..' batin para uke sambil melihat ZiHyun.

"yang terakhir.."

"eemp… annyeong hatheyo joneun Oh HunIn imnida, anak Oh Thehun dan Kim JongIn. Thalam kenal…" kata HunIn sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan eyesmile yang dia miliki.

"kenapa harus mirip dengan Sehun?" kata Kai meratapi nasip.

"baiklah apa mau kalian sekarang kesini?" tanya Kris sambil menghampiri para uke + Suho.

"kami ini anak kalian jadi perlakukan seperti kalian memperlakukan anak pada umumnya" seru HanMin.

"MWO…..?!" seru para seme dibelakang Kris minus Suho yang tidak percaya dengan ucapan HanMin.

.

.

.

TBC

LANJUT / DELETE


End file.
